Kevin did 56 jumping jacks in the morning. Michael did 18 jumping jacks around noon. How many fewer jumping jacks did Michael do than Kevin?
Solution: Find the difference between Kevin's jumping jacks and Michael's jumping jacks. The difference is $56 - 18$ jumping jacks. $56 - 18 = 38$.